Zeref's Daughter
by o0NerdyTaco0o
Summary: What if a girl that's from a dark guild joins Fairy Tail? What will happen if her father tries to find her? Rated T for language. SLOW UPDATES!


**Heyo! It's NerdyOtaku here! Sorry that I'm not updating If I Walked Into Attack on Titan anymore. I'm not updating it because I just don't see the potential in that story anymore. Sorry! TT**

Nora POV

 _Shit! I'm going to be killed by Master!_ My foster mother is the guild master to a dark guild called Flaming Tigress. Cool name right? I think so too. I had to go on a errand for my mother, which was to steal from a group of currently traveling mages. The best thing is, note sarcasm, they're from Fairy Tail out on a job. I'm currently tied up leading them to our guild. Great right? I caught the smell of ashes and chocolate. Is it from the pink haired mage? I think so, the blond one smells like strawberries and chocolate, do they sleep together? Don't put that in the wrong context, I mean literally. Geez! Get your heads out of the gutter! The red head smells like vanilla and metal. The black haired male smells like... I don't know honestly, I don't dare and try to catch his scent because, well, he's giving me death glares! Well, I wouldn't blame him right now, I did try to take his necklace. My mother said to take as many things that I deem valuable. I was in the middle of rummaging through the red heads things when I got a whack in the head. Damn! That still hurts! Even after the small girl named Wendy healed it a little. She's so cute though! I mean she looks like she's never been out in the real world. I'm her age, but still!

"How much longer!" The pink haired male decided to break the silence.

"Natsu, are job was to disband the dark guild Flaming Tigress. You can have all the fire you want after the battle got it?" The redhead was shooting death glares a Natsu.

"A-aye." Sweat was dripping off Natsu's face. I giggled a bit. Bad idea. I got wacked in the head again because I. GIGGLED! Are you kidding me! That's the reason why I deserve a concussion! These people have nerves! I can easily get out if I wanted to, and you know what? I want to.

I whispered, "Water dragon's deadly blade." A small knife made out of water appeared into my hand, I cut the rope that restricted my movements and made a break for it.

"Hey, stop!" It was the redhead, she wanted my head right now.

"Water dragon's tsunami!" A huge wave about 30 feet tall crashed down on the Fairy Tail members as a ran out of sight.

"That was close. Oi, Aquaria. Wake up." I pulled the small teal cat out of my backpack. "We need to get out of her-" I was cut off by a fist to the face. I held on tight to Aquaria so that she doesn't go flying.

"Hey take us to your guild!" Natsu was soaked and angry. I'm surprised he didn't drown.

"Hey, I don't like my guild anyway. I was being forced to be in there because the guild master is my mother." I shrugged, I mean it wasn't fair, I have to be in a guild that hates me. I use a different element than everyone. The guilds name is 'Flaming Tigress' after all.

"Don't trust her Natsu, she just trying to get out of the mes she's in." The redhead was glaring at me, kinda scary, but I hold my ground.

"I am serious right now, I'll take you there, but we need a agreement before I do anything." They looked thoughtful.

"Fine, what do you want."

"I want to join your guild."

"...WHAT!"

"You heard me." I'm finally getting the upper hand.

 ** _~~Flashback~~_**

 _"Step one, stay calm._

 _Step two, inspect your position, where are you, how are you tied up, is there people around you, what are you tied with._

 _Step three, use your magic to cut the thing restricts you._

 _Step four, move in the shadows, you're a small child, they wont see you in you're in the shadows._

 _Step five, when outside, run to the nearest town. If you run in a random direction, you are sure to die._

 _Step six, find your way back home."_

 _Those are the words of my dragon, Aquaria. I repeated that in my head since I got in this shit hole, also known as the Tower of Heaven. Time to take action._

 ** _~~End Flashback~~_**

Damn, my head hurts! Where am I? I looked around to find myself in a camp ground.

"I see you're finally awake."A girl with long blue hair was currently healing me.

"Where's your group?" I said trying to sit up.

"Trying to find the guild called 'Flaming Tigress', why?"

"Damnit! We made a deal!" I ran in the direction of their scent.

When I caught them they're trying to find a stealthy way to break in.

"Hey! I thought we had a deal!" I growled at them in an attempt to scare them.

"We never agreed to your terms." The redhead was trying to also be intimidating, but that didn't work.

"Listen, I just want out of this shit hole for a guild. I know their weaknesses, I'll be able to defeat them faster than you guys." I tried to find a way out of this mess, but I just made it worse.

"We don't need your help, we got a fire dragonslayer." She gestured to Natsu. Great! Now I'll go to jail!

"Please! I don't want to be here! I get beaten every day and I can't take it any longer!" I started to cry. I hate when I cry, it makes me feel weak.

"Don't cry. I understand what you're going through. I'm Erza by the way." I looked at her wide eyed, I mean, she's nuts right? How does she know how I feel?

"Are you from the Tower of Heaven?" I need to know, I just can't go without knowing. I new a girl named Erza in the Tower of Heaven, she was a lovely girl that was always looked on the bright side, it can't be her though. Her eye got injured while in there.

"yes. Wait, are you Nora?" Her eyes show a hint of hope. I try not to cry out in happiness, but I let out a little gasp. That caused the both of us to smile a wide smile. The other three look extremely confused.

"Guys, this is one of my friends from the Tower of Heaven. She's one of us now." I smile an even bigger smile, I mean, I just got into Fairy Tail! That's crazy!

"Wait? So I'm in Fairy Tail now? I understand if I'm not, I'm just confused on, 'She's one of us now.' Sorta thing." I scratch the back of my neck, I can be a dits at time, I'll admit it. What can you expect? A genius over here?

Erza giggled a bit. "Yeah, welcome to the guild." She brought her hand out for a hand shake, but I straight up hugged her. After all, she was my best friend that I lost a long time ago, now she's back with me, I can never be happier.

 **Whew! I wrote basically in one night! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I know that Erza and Nora wouldn't have known each other because of the timeline, but it's a fanfiction for a reason dammit! Okay, so the Tower of Heaven was still capturing children when Nora was alive, so that's the reason why she met Erza. And I might not post in a long time because I just had a friend that past and I'm still a little bit in shock, but I'll recover enough to write more to this so don't worry! Please R &R and feel free to criticize my grammar or spelling! Just don't be rude about it please! As always, stay nerdy! Bye!**


End file.
